Amame
by laurita-asakura
Summary: “Molesta” – Sakura se estremeció ante esto – “Escúchame muy bien Sakura, porque no quiero que dudes nunca de esto” – Con sus mano cogió el rostro de Sakura para que estuviera al frente del suyo – “Te amo”


……………**.Ámame……………**

_**Pov Sakura Haruno **_

_Estaba totalmente segura que el amor es una de las cosas más hermosas que nos suceden a los seres humanos, pero de igual manera es de las cosas que más nos hacen sufrir, que nos quiebran el alma y desnudan el corazón de esas cosas que hacen que uno de todo por una persona muchas veces sin recibir nada, pero dirán que imbécil aquel que sienta amor si solamente lo siente para sufrir, para no recibir nada, para derramar lagrimas. Pero yo, a pesar que en este momento me encuentro en esa situación no lo pienso así, a pesar de que me estoy muriendo por dentro sigo pensando que el amor es lo más maravilloso, esa fuerza que mueve montañas. El día de ayer termine con mi compromiso con el único hombre al cual le he entregado tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma, el único el que me desnuda el alma con una sola mirada. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un poderoso empresario, frio y arrogante, pero en el fondo un hombre tierno y cariñoso. Se preguntaran porque termine nuestro compromiso sencillamente porque pienso, no estoy completamente segura que no me ama. Ayer llego una mujer de nombre Hitomi, era una mujer hermosa, él la saludo tan efusiva y cariñosamente que para los ojos de aquellos que lo conocemos no era Sasuke, era triste ver como mi corazón se rompía con esa actitud, en ese preciso momento supe que no me amaba, que su corazón le pertenecía a otra. Yo nunca lograría que él me tratara de esa manera._

_**Fin pov Sakura Haruno**_

Sakura Haruno se encontraba recostada en el carísimo sillón de cuero del salón de su departamento, las lágrimas eran las principales protagonistas de la escena, recorrían con lentitud su fino rostro, su cabello tan rosa, tan especial se encontraba esparcido por toda la parte superior del sillón, mientras su mano derecha descansaba en el piso. Encima de la mesa del salón se encontraba una copa de vino casi llena. Estaba tan perdida de en sus pensamientos que se asusto de sobremanera al sentir los toques del reloj al marcar las doce de la noche. Se levanto lentamente del sillón, al ponerse de pie se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa del sillón para tomar su celular y encontrarse con más de siete llamadas perdidas de Sasuke, más lágrimas inundaron su rostro, nublando su vista. Necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse con alguien, con algo, era tarde no era conveniente llamar a Ino, estaría profundamente dormida por como la conocía, TenTen estaría con Neji, Hinata, bueno en realidad no quería hablar con nadie. Dirigió su mirada hacia el costoso equipo de sonido, se dirigió lentamente hacia este, saco un CD de su gran colección y lo coloco para reproducirlo, busco una canción en especial, dio un gran suspiro, la música inundo la habitación, ella comenzó a seguir la melodía.

Definitivamente no podía negarlo, aunque ella había roto el compromiso le dolía, y le dolía demasiado, no es que no lo amara, solamente que estaba totalmente dispuesta a olvidarse de su felicidad si la de él estaba con otra persona, quería, que quería, si quería que la besara, sentir su calor, que le hiciera el amor con tanta pasión y ternura a la vez que la hiciera desvanecerse, sentirse completamente suya. Cerró sus ojos mientras más lágrimas escapaban de estos y lentamente se dejo llevar por la melodía.

**Arropa mis besos con tu calor**

**Moja tus labios con mi sudor**

**Hazme sentir que puedo amar,**

**Hazme tuya sin pensar**

**Siembra caricias que florecerán**

**Susurra a mi oído y hazme temblar,**

**Llena mi cuerpo de tentación**

**Hazme tuya por favor**

**Desnúdame lento, descubre mi ser**

**Ahógame en el placer**

Se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que tocaban la puerta.

"Uh" – Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta – "Quien podrá ser a esta hora" - Seco un poco sus lágrimas y abrió la puerta – "Sasuke" – Susurro

"¿Por qué Sakura?, dime porque diablos rompiste nuestro compromiso, porque Sakura respóndeme" – Sasuke cogió por los brazos a Sakura, ella solamente le miraba con tristeza

"Que haces aquí Sasuke, no deberías estar aquí, así no podrás ser feliz, porque me buscas no me ves que me lastimas" – Las lágrimas de nuevo hicieron acto de presencia

"Que dices, date cuenta que la que nos está lastimando a los dos eres tú" – su voz se quebró

Sorprendida le miro a los ojos, los noto rojos acaso había estado llorando, estaban tristes, estaban tristes por ella, no eso no podría ser cierto el no la amaba, y ella lo único que deseaba era que el la amara con ella a él, no quería dudar, quería pensar que solamente era un mal sueño, mas no, no era así esa la vida tan injusta, tan cruel, tan dolorosa. La música seguía en el fondo, el silencio invadió el lugar solamente se escuchaba la suave melodía.

**Ámame, ámame**

**Desgárrame la piel**

**Ámame, ámame**

**Hasta enloquecer**

**Ámame**

**Bebe en mis ganas, embriágate en mí**

**Róbame el aire en un beso sin fin**

**Bebe el deseo de mi pasión**

**Hazme tuya por favor**

**Desnúdame lento, descubre mi ser**

**Ahógame en el placer**

No pudiendo aguantar más él la beso, ella le correspondió, sus brazos terminaron es su cintura empujándola hacia el departamento para así cerrar la puerta, al terminarse el aire se separaron lentamente.

"No me hagas esto por favor, te lo piso" – Ya se trataba de una súplica, ya no aguantaba

"No Sakura, no me hagas esto tu a mi" – No podía creer la vos tan triste y dulce que en esos momentos utilizaba el gran Sasuke Uchiha – "Sakura, entiende esto es tuyo" – Saco de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso el mismo que le había tirado horas atrás al romper su compromiso – "Y esto también" – Señalo su corazón, Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

"Pero, pero conmigo no eres feliz" – Dijo tristemente

"Que te hace pensar eso" – Pregunto un poco incrédulo

"Porque no me amas, no eres como aquella chica, Sasuke, no me hagas daño, crea la felicidad que tanto te mereces, comprendo que no esté a mi lado pero" – La voz de Sakura se quebró, Sasuke simplemente, dio una media sonrisa lo había comprendido

"Molesta" – Sakura se estremeció ante esto – "Escúchame muy bien Sakura, porque no quiero que dudes nunca de esto" – Con sus mano cogió el rostro de Sakura para que estuviera al frente del suyo – "Te amo" – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se acercaron lentamente, solamente los separaba un centímetro

"Yo también te amo" – Termino con la distancia que los separaba

**Ámame, ámame**

**Desgárrame la piel**

**Ámame, ámame**

**Hasta enloquecer**

**Ámame con ganas ámame así,**

**Ruego que esta noche no llegue a su fin**

**Ámame con fuego me quiero fundir**

**Ámame muy lento me voy a rendir**

Esa noche ambos fueron uno en cuerpo y alma, no fue la primera ni su última vez juntos, pero si una inolvidable. Se amaban y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Ella lo amaba y él también la amaba, sencillamente si tenía razón, el amor era el mejor sentimiento existente, a pesar de tener dificultades, cuando había amor todo se compensaba, porque no había nada mejor que dar y recibir ese don. El don de amar.

**Ámame, ámame**

**Desgárrame la piel**

**Ámame, ámame**

**Ámame**

**Ámame, ámame**

**Hasta enloquecer**

**Ámame, ámame**

Ámame – Tati


End file.
